The Sacred Lotus
by kat.9981
Summary: Sequel to Blue Empress. As Bella leaves Edward in the care of Esme. She and the rest of the Cullen's set off to meet the Volturi. As she reaches Italy, how far will Bella go to save Edward. Even if it could cost her, her life.
1. Prologue

**Prologue** – My One Mistake

9/04/10**: Ok, this is the second time I went back and changed something in my story. The first change was a major one but I'm glad this wasn't as major as my first one. I think this is a better then the Prologue I had before because the one before, I felt it wasn't really a Prologue. So, here is the second version. I'll get chapter 14 as soon as I can. I already written part of it I just have to find time to write the rest.**

I made a mistake. I should have chosen to change her. Instead, I put her in more danger than she would have been if I took the chance to change her and save myself. That would be selfish of me if I did, though. Would my selfishness save Bella instead of her going off to Volturra risking her life to save me when I could have saved myself along with protecting Bella?

Carlisle could have stopped her from going, but her stubbornness let her go on her way to getting killed. I knew she wanted to save me but I didn't want her to save me this way. I would rather have her stay here with me so I could hear her voice and keep her out of danger but, would she be protected? What would happen if Aro read Carlisle's mind and found out about Bella, Aro would have send his guards to get Bella and there would be no one to protect her. I wouldn't be able to save her when I would be right in the same room with her.

I knew this would be my one mistake I would regret if anything was to happen to Bella. But the thing is, would her decision to go be better than staying here with me, would she get enough protection? Would Bella be better protected if she stayed behind along with Esme? I would never know since she had decided her fate on her own, wanting to save me from losing me as she would be helping me from losing her myself. This is my mistake, I would have regret not changing her if something was to happen to her.

I couldn't lose her even if it meant changing her into a vampire. Even though I'm already losing her as I lay here motionless, vulnerable to anything to come, not able to stop her from going to Volturra. Would her decision save her or would it bring danger to her as she goes to Volturra? Even if she does come back unharmed, not changing her would be my biggest mistake I made in my existence. I wish I could tell her that and when that day comes that would be one of the few things I would tell her. All I can do now is lay helpless as she goes off to Volturra.


	2. Prada, Armani, and Gucci, oh my!

**Chapter 1 ****–** Prada, Armani, and Gucci, oh my!

**Just a warning I have never been to Italy and the description is based on pictures and what I read. The new character, Sebastian will be introduce in this chapter. I know Lucas won the vote which surprised me because I thought Sebastian and Eli would be the top two but, Sebastian did come in second. I took the top two most voted name and pick which name I would use out of the top two, I would use the name that won if it won by a lot but, this poll was very close. Also, my update will come once a week for now and may change to every two weeks later on. I also, had a hard time starting this and I think this chapter is ok and not completely satisfied with it but, it was the best one I could do and I think my first chapter to all my story aren't very good as the rest of the chapters but, you may have a different opinion. **

"Flight 327 to Italy is now boarding," I heard them announce our flight.

"You got everything you need?" I heard Carlisle ask me as we started to head towards our gate.

"Yeah," I answered sadly.

Carlisle caught my tone, "Bella, we're going to save him."

I nodded, not saying anything else as we boarded on the plane. Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper sat with their partners as Carlisle and I sat together. For the whole flight I didn't talk, I just stared out the window, thinking about Edward, hoping we were going to be able to save him.

When we landed, we all got out and went to get our luggage. When I got my only luggage, I noticed Alice and Rose were still looking for a suitcase when they already had two.

"Alice, how many suitcases did you bring?" I asked her.

"Four," she answered, still searching for her last two.

"Why did you bring four?" I inquired.

"Because, the future can change. We may end up staying here four extra days or more." She answered, grabbing her third bag.

I didn't reply back. I went over towards the rest of the Cullen's as Alice and Rose found the rest of their luggage.

After Alice and Rose got the rest of their luggage, we headed out of the airport. We loaded our suitcases in the two rental cars with Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper going into one car while Carlisle and I went in the other car.

As we got on the road, Carlisle's phone started to ring, "What is it Alice?" he asked, concerned. I could almost hear the conversation with Alice, hearing a squealing muffled voice as Carlisle put his phone farther away from his ear. "I'll let you ask her," Carlisle told Alice, handing me the phone.

"Hello," I greeted her, waiting for her to squeal.

"Bella, we're going SHOPPING." she squealed as loud as I ever heard her.

"Why, Alice?" I groaned.

"Because we're in Italy and we're less than an hour away from the home to where the top designers shops are," She answered. Even though I couldn't see Alice, I knew she was bouncing in the car.

I sighed, knowing I wasn't in the mood to argue with Alice. "Ok Alice but, no more than an hour."

"Bella," she whined. "All the top designer stores are within a mile radius of each other and I won't be able to shop in all of them within an hour."

"Two hours," I told her.

"Bella," she started to whine. "Three hours," she started to debate.

"Two," I argued.

"Two and a half," she argued back.

I sighed; "Two and a half and no more," I told her.

"Thank you Bella," she squealed in the phone.

I hung up on her, not wanting her to make myself any more deaf as I was from all of her squealing. After ten minutes had passed, we arrived in Rome. Carlisle parked the car a block away due to the crowded streets filled with pedestrians. When Alice got out of the car, she was awe struck. What seemed like minutes later, she composed herself, dragging me along to the first of many stores.

She ended up dragging me into Prada, she squealed when she saw all the clothes. I groaned as she started to grab different article of clothing. After ten minutes Jasper, Rose and a dragging Emmett came in the store. I could see Jasper didn't want to be here anymore than Emmett did by his expression. Carlisle wasn't with them but, I didn't have to read minds to know he didn't want to go anywhere near here with Alice shopping.

After thirty minutes in Prada, we left with Emmett and Jasper each carrying four bags of Alice's and Rose's stuff. Alice and Rose rushed through the streets, searching for the next store to conquer.

After going finishing our second store, we started to go into the next one when I stopped Alice. "Alice, I'm going to stay out here while you shop; I don't need any more clothes."

"Bella," she whined.

"Alice, you don't need me to go in there. You know my size and you can see the future to see if it looks good on me or not." I told her.

"Fine," she pouted as she and Rose entered the store, dragging Emmett and Jasper.

I sighed as I leaned against a pillar, sitting on the sidewalk. I put my head in my arms as I waited for Alice to finish shopping so we could go to the Volturi to find a way to save Edward but, part of me didn't want her to be finished. I was scared about going to the Volturi, not knowing what to expect, even though part of me wanted to so I could save Edward.

"Stai bene?" I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard this. I looked up seeing a guy, who looked about the same age as me with brown hair and brown eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" he asked with an accent.

I sighed. "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind." I didn't want to tell a complete stranger my problems and I'm sure he didn't want to hear it either.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

I was surprised; I was expecting him to say ok and walk away.

"It's nothing," I told him, even though part of me wanted to tell him - leaving out the vampires part because he would think I was crazy or something.

"It doesn't seem like nothing when I saw you on the ground," he replied.

I was actually debating whether to tell him or not.

"I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Sebastian," he said when he read my expression.

"Bella," I said, reaching out my hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." he smiled shaking my hand. "So, now that you know me better do you want to tell me what's on your mind?" he asked as he slide down next to me.

"Well," I started. "My boyfriend is in a coma and I came all the way over here to find a way to save him." I left out about how Edward is a vampire and the reason he's in a coma is because he didn't change me into a vampire."

"How did he get into a coma?" Sebastian asked.

"He fell off a ladder." I answered.

"Oh," he replied.

"Where are y-," before he could finish, I heard my name.

"BELLA," I turned my head towards the sound to see Alice coming towards me. "Bella, who's this?" she asked.

"I'm Sebastian," Sebastian answered Alice's question.

"I'm Alice but we need to go, Bella and I need to go in one more store before we have to leave," Alice told Sebastian.

"Ok, it's nice to meet you Bella, Alice." He nodded, turned around, walking away from us.

"Bye," I told him as Alice pulled the opposite way Sebastian was walking.

We ended up going to Gucci and Alice acted like she did in the other stores. I sighed as I waited for Alice to get her last thirty minutes in.

After Alice's time was up, we all found Carlisle and headed off to Volterra, wondering what was going to happen once I met the Volturi.

** I will tell you Sebastian will show up later in this story but, it will be a while and he'll have a bigger role in this story than you think. Also I have a picture of him in my profile. Till then, Review.**


	3. Nelumbo Nucifera

**Chapter 2**** –** Nelumbo Nucifera

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and some lines.

** Just a warning some characters may get a little OOC, they may not. I just wanted to warn you ahead of time just in case they do.**

It took a hour to reach Volterra. I didn't want to meet the Volturi but, I knew it was the only way to save Edward. When driving through the city, I noticed the road was cobbled instead of pavement road like most city in Italy. The roads weren't as crowded with pedestrians as it was in Rome, where we shopped. We stopped in front of a clock tower with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice's car right behind our car. I followed Carlisle as he got out of the car, as the rest of the Cullen's followed Carlisle to the clock tower.

When Carlisle knocked on the door, it only took a few seconds before someone answered. I couldn't see the face of who answered since it was so dark inside.

"Carlisle," a smooth voiced greeted.

"Felix," Carlisle answered.

"You're here to see Aro, I presume." Felix asked.

"Yes," Carlisle replied.

"Follow me," he instructed. I couldn't see him move but, Carlisle walked inside with Rose following him. Emmett nudged me forward which almost made me trip. I started to walk towards the darkness with Emmett and Alice following behind me.

After tripping three times with Emmett catching me every time, he put both of his hands on my shoulders guiding me through the darkness preventing me from tripping anymore. After less than a minute, Emmett stopped me. "Bella, there's stairs going down." He told me starting to guide me down. After reaching the bottom of the stair I started to see some light up ahead. As it turned from black to dark grey, we were coming to a low, arched tunnel.

When we got closer to the light there was a small wooded door that was cracked opened. Emmett let go of my shoulders knowing I could see where I was going. As we went through the door the room we ended up in a hallway. The floor had grey carpet as the walls was an off-white color. We walked along the hallway and that was when I was able to see Felix. Felix was very big, tall and looked like Emmett in size. He had short, cropped, black hair with an olive complexion and his skin looked like it had a chalky texture to it.

When we reached the end of the hallway there was another guy that had the same skin as Felix with the olive complexion and the chalky texture to it but, he had dark hair that came to his shoulders and he wasn't as muscular as Emmett or Felix but, looked lean.

"Felix, who do we have here," the guy eyed me as he said this.

It look like Felix noticed him eyeing me when he answered, "Well it seem like Carlisle came to visit Aro and brought along his family and a guest." Felix looked at me just then.

"Felix, Demetri," Carlisle looking at both of them. "I need to see Aro, it's very important that I see him."

They both nodded leading us to the elevator at the end of the hall. The elevator ride was short and when we got out we came into a luxurious reception area. I noticed once we entered the building their wasn't any windows but, that could be due to being vampires in the buildings. I noticed a women sitting at reception desk. When we got closer I notice she was about the height of Rosalie, with dark skin and green eyes. The girl behind the reception desk eyed someone behind me. I turned around to figure out she was eyeing Felix. As we walked passed her Felix winked at her as she giggled softly. We headed towards a set of double doors. Leaning against the doors was a boy with pale skin, blood-red eyes, and brown hair. Once the boy saw us he pushed off the wall standing straight.

"I see you bought the part of the Cullen's and," he stopped looking at me like Felix and Demetri did when they first saw me.

"And a guest, Alec." Demetri finished Alec's sentence.

"Yes, a guest." Alec said still looking at me.

It was quiet for a moment before Carlisle spoke up, "Is Aro available to talk to."

"He talking with Jane but, he'll be done soon." Alec stated. Alec went back to where he was, leaning on the wall.

After a few minutes, the double doors open and a tiny pale girl no older than Alec which look like she could be Alec's twin. She walked gracefully out the double door walking towards Alec. She stopped walking when she noticed us standing there. She met my gaze not even looking to see who else was there.

"Who's this?" Jane was staring at me as spoke with a childish tone.

"It seem to be the Cullen's guest," Alec answered her.

As she stared at me, I couldn't look away. "Jane," Jane broke the stare as she turned to look at Alec.

"Yes," she answered.

"We need to meet with the new guard that will be joining." Alec informed Jane.

"Not right now, Aro wants us to stay here while he talks with the Cullen's and their," she paused for a second. "Guest," Jane finished, looking back at me.

This time I didn't look at Jane as I could feel her gaze on me.

"Follow me," Felix instructed to us as we followed him through the double doors. The double door lead to a bright, cavernous room that reached up to two stories, with thin rectangles windows that sun brought light into the room. The room was bare of furniture besides three wooden chairs which, look like thrones. As we walked closer I noticed that there were a big group of people there. I could hear them talking very low but, they stopped once the door shut. I noticed three guys sitting on the chairs that was placed in the middle of the room. When I looked at them I knew I seen them before. There was a picture of them in the Cullen's house the first time I went in for my dare.

"Carlisle, my dear friend." the guy in the middle of the three on the throne greeted excitingly.

"Aro," Carlisle greeted back walking towards him.

"It's been too long since I seen you." Aro said shaking Carlisle hand.

Their hands stayed connected as Aro grabbed his other hand to Carlisle wrist, closing his eyes. Carlisle didn't try to pull back and he seem to be waiting for Aro to pull back. What seem like minutes later, Aro opened his eyes letting go of Carlisle.

"Ah, I see your problem." he smiled as he turned to the big group of people in the room. "I'm sorry but, we have some matter to deal with in private."

The group left the room besides two people sitting on the thrones. Once the door was close again Aro turned to us. "Well, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and," he stopped just like Alec did when he noticed me. "Bella," he finished. I was surprise that he knew my name but, I didn't know what he knew. "I saw so much about you," he shook my hand with a grin on his face. I tried to pull my hand back when he stopped shaking it but, he had a firm grip on my hand. He held my hand longer than he did with Carlisle.

He opened his eyes looking still holding on to my hand. "Bella, I must say, you are my first." he let go of my hand stepping back.

I was confused by what he means by his first. He must have noticed my confusion. "Bella, I don't know if the Cullen's told you but, I have an ability similar to Edward. I have to touch someone to be able to hear all their thoughts and I could hear all their thoughts they ever had."

He turned to Carlisle just then, "Fortunately Carlisle, I know two solution to your problem you have with Edward. First, you can bring Edward to Volterra and he'll wake up once he's here in the city but, to stay conscious he'll have to stay in Volterra,he'll have to join the guard. If he does leave he'll go back to where he is right now."

I restrained myself from screaming no to Aro when he waited for Carlisle to answer. "No," Carlisle answered calmly.

"Ok but, I was a little disappointed; I would have love Edward to be a new addition to my guard." He sighed as he continued, "The second solution." He paused, "You need to find a Nelumbo Nucifera."

"What's that?" I asked.

Carlisle was the one who answered. "Bella, it's a rare flower that has a few names but is most known as the Sacred Lotus."

** There's a picture of the Sacred Lotus on my profile. Review and tell me what you think about this story so far.**


	4. The Sacred Lotus

Chapter 3 – The Sacred Lotus

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Another warning some Character may get a little OCC but, I try to keep them in character as best as I can.**

Previously:

_ Carlisle was the one who answered. "Bella, it's a rare flower that has a few names but is most known as the Sacred Lotus."_

**BPOV **

I was still confused when Carlisle told me this. When I looked at him, he was looking straight towards Aro and the two guys sitting on the throne.

"How does this save Edward?" I asked anyone who could answer.

Aro answered,"It is one of the most ancient plants that exists today." He continued, "It's also one of the hardest flower to find. The Eastern religion use this flower to give someone new life," he paused. "The reason it's so hard to find it has unusual flowing habits. The Lotus petals opens and close certain times of the day. The flower opens only at night while it closes just before sunrise and you'll need to get it when it's open."

"Do you know where we can find it?" Carlisle asked

"I don't know specifically where it is but, all I know it somewhere on a remote island off of Africa." Aro answered.

Carlisle nodded, " Thank you Aro."

"Bella," Aro called just as we were about to leave.

I stopped walking to face him,"Yes."

He smiled just then, "Why don't you stay here, it will be much safer than finding the Lotus and I'm sure Edward would rather you stay protected than go off putting yourself in danger."

"No thank you, I rather help find the flower." I declined, starting to walk towards the door.

"Very well, I hope to see you soon." He smiled as the Cullen's and I left the room to go find the Lotus.

Aro POV

My brothers Marcus, Caius, and I were in the throne room as well as our wives and some of our guards. I heard a knock on the door. "Enter," I told the person at the door. I saw that it was Jane. "Ah, Jane what can I do for you."

"The new guard decided to come today," She told me.

"Yes, I heard he has an interesting ability. I do hope he stays." I told her.

"Me too master." Jane replied. "I must go and see Alec." Jane told me.

"Yes, you may go my dear." I dismissed her, going back to my thoughts.

Not long after Jane left I heard the door open, and saw Carlisle and his part of his family. I looked over to see someone else, a human standing beside the Cullen's. I was curious along with my brothers and everyone else in the room what a human was doing here.

"Carlisle, my dear friend," I walked over greeting him.

"Aro," Carlisle greeted back walking towards me.

"It's been too long since I seen you." I shook Carlisle's hand.

I grabbed a hold of his hand seeing what Carlisle been doing since the last time I saw him. I didn't let go as I saw the girl that walked in with the Cullens, which I found her name to be Bella, going into the Cullen house to steal the necklace I gave Esme for her birthday. Another vision came along when Edward telling Bella that he couldn't read her mind. That would be interesting to see if she was immune to my power as well. Vision after vision past but, slow down when I saw Edward laying on the bed dying from what majority of the male vampire population die from. Then another one flash seeing Bella laying on the bed waiting for Edward to bite her but, he never did as he ran out of the room. The last vision was of Emmett, another one of the Cullen, carrying an unconscious Edward back to a house. I open my eyes letting go of Carlisle, seeing enough to know why they came here.

"Ah, I see your problem." I smiled as I turned to the wives and guard. "I'm sorry but, we have some matter to deal with in private." I told them.

The guards and our wives left as my brothers stayed in the room. Once the door was closed I turned to face the Cullen and Bella as a plan was starting to form in my mind.

"Well, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and," I stopped as I looked towards Bella. "Bella," I finished as I kept my gaze on her. "I saw so much about you," I told her. I held my hand out wanting to see if she was immune to my power as well. When she shook my hand, I couldn't see anything. I stopped shaking her hand just holding on to her hand trying to read her thoughts, nothing. I could feel her starting to pull her hand away when I still had a firm grip on her hand. I tried to read her thoughts but again, nothing. I opened my eyes, as her hand was still in mine.

I let got of her hand. "Bella, I must say, you are my first." I told her stepping away from her. I noticed she was confused. "Bella, I don't know if the Cullen's told you but, I have an ability similar to Edward. I have to touch someone to be able to hear all their thoughts and I could hear all their thoughts they ever had."

I turned towards Carlisle getting back to what he came for. "Fortunately Carlisle, I know two solution to your problem you have with Edward. First, you can bring Edward to Volterra and he'll wake up once he's here in the city but, to stay conscious he'll have to stay in Volterra and he'll have to join the guard. If he does leave he'll go back to the condition he is in right now."

I was really hoping he would say yes, knowing Edward would be an excellent addition to our guard. "No," Carlisle calmly answered.

"Ok but, I was a little disappointed; I would have love Edward to be a new addition to our guards." I sighed as I continued, "The second solution." I paused, "You need to find a Nelumbo Nucifera."

"What's that?" I heard Bella asked.

I didn't answer knowing Carlisle knew what I was talking about."Bella, it's a rare flower that has a few names but is most known as the Sacred Lotus." Carlisle explained to Bella.

I noticed Bella was still confused not knowing what type of power the flower had. "How does this save Edward?" she asked.

This time I answered her, "It is one of the most ancient plants that exists today." I continued on knowing Carlisle didn't know how special the flower is. "It's also one of the hardest flower to find. The Eastern religion use this flower to give someone new life," I paused letting Bella sink the information in. "The reason it's so hard to find it has unusual flowing habits. The Lotus petals opens and close certain times of the day. The flower opens only at night while it closes just before sunrise and you'll need to get it when it's open."

"Do you know where we can find it?" Carlisle asked.

My plan would work out perfectly knowing my brothers and I are one of the few that know where it is. "All I know it somewhere on a remote island off of Africa." I answered. I acted like I knew very little where the flower was when I knew exactly where it was knowing my plan wouldn't work if Carlisle knew where to find it.

Carlisle nodded, " Thank you Aro."

"Bella," I called just as they were about to leave.

She turned to face me, "Yes."

I smiled, "Why don't you stay here, it will be much safer than finding the Lotus; I'm sure Edward would rather you stay protected than go off putting yourself in danger." I told her, I was hoping she would stay willing than forced because it would be so much easier.

"No thank you, I rather help find the flower." She started to walk towards the door.

"Very well, I hope to see you soon." I smiled as they left the room. Maybe sooner than she thinks.

Once they were gone, Jane and Alec came through the door. "Master, the new guard is here." Jane announced.

"Yes, well bring him in. I may just have a job for him." I told Alec and Jane. They nodded as they left the room.

**The Lotus will be explained more in the next chapter but, if you have any question feel free to ask. Also, the facts I used for the Sacred Lotus is a mixture of the Sacred Lotus flower and the Blue Lotus flower, the Sacred Lotus flower actually close at night and open during the day while the Blue Lotus does the opposite, open at night and close during the day. Till then, please review. **


	5. Denali

Chapter 4 – Denali

As we left Volterra, I was glad to be away from Aro or from any of the Volturi for that matter. We sped through traffic getting to the airport in time for out flight to Alaska to go and talk to another coven of vegetarian vampire about the location of the flower. Knowing it was on some remote island off of Africa wasn't going to give us enough information. When we landed in Alaska, the weather was very similar to Forks except it was colder. As we left the airport we didn't take a car instead, we walked until we were away from the public then, I hopped on Emmett's back and closed my eyes, preventing me from getting sick from Emmett's running.

After what seem like ten minutes we arrived at a house which was smaller than the Cullen's, with half of it made a stone while the other half was made of panel. I followed Carlisle as he walked to the door, Carlisle was about to knock when a women with long black hair opened the door. She had a little bit of olive tone to her chalky complexion.

"Carlisle, how good to see you." She greeted.

"Hello Carmen, I was hoping you could help us." Carlisle greeted back.

"Sure, what's wrong." I saw her expression turned worried as she lead us into the house.

"It's about, Edward." Carlisle answered.

"He didn't find a mate did he." She replied seeming she already knew what was going on.

"No, he did find a mate but, he chose not to change her. Bella," Carlisle lead me towards Carmen. "Carmen this is Bella, Edward's mate."

She looked at me before greeting me. "Well Bella, I glad to meet you. I'm glad he finally found a mate after all these years but, I guess it's too late." She whisper the last part almost too soft for me to hear. She faced Carlisle, "You know there's nothing we can do the save Edward."

"Actually there is," he corrected her. "Have you heard of a flower called the Sacred Lotus?"

She was silent for a moment. "Yes," she answered.

"Do you know where you can find it?" I asked Carmen before Carlisle could.

"No," she sighed.

I lowered my head as tears started to form, knowing I wasn't going to see Edward again, no matter what we did now.

"But," when she said this I lifted my head wanting to know if there was still a chance we can save Edward. " I think Eleazar knows where the flower is." She finished.

I smiled knowing there was still hope in saving him. "Where is he?" Carlisle asked.

"He's in the library," she answered.

"Thank you," Carlisle said.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice stayed with Carmen as I followed Carlisle to the library to find Eleazar. The library was almost twice as big as Carlisle's office and it was well stocked with books from the ceiling to the floor. It only took Carlisle a minute to find Eleazar but, it would have taken me longer to find him, when I saw a dark-hair man with the same complexion as Carmen sitting in a chair. I noticed he had the same topaz eyes when he lifted his head.

"Carlisle," he smiled.

"Eleazar," Carlisle greeted.

"What brings you to Alaska?" Eleazar asked.

"It's Edward," Carlisle answered.

"Oh, he didn't find a mate did he?" he questioned.

"No, he did find a mate but, he didn't change her in time." Carlisle sighed.

It seemed weird that everyone knew what was happening to Edward without being told. "I'm sorry Carlisle and," he stopped as he looked at me not knowing my name.

"Bella," I answered his unspoken question.

"Bella," he finished. "I wish I could help you but, I don't know anyway to save him now." Eleazar sighed as he closed his book.

"Actually you can," Carlisle stated. Eleazar had a curious expression on his face. "Have you heard of the Sacred Lotus?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I have," Eleazar answered.

"Do you know where it is?" Carlisle continued to questioned.

There was a paused before he answered, "It's on a island called Asiri."

I knew our hope wasn't lost yet, knowing it was still possible to save Edward. Just then a question occur to me, "What makes this flower so special?" I directed the question to Eleazar.

"No one really knows when the Lotus was really discovered," he paused before continuing, "but the flower traced as far back as 2400 B.C. but, the flower wasn't used until 1400 B.C. It was first discover in Egypt when the Egyptians believed it could give a person new life and believe it was a symbol of rebirth. They used the flower to enlighten and the reawakening of the decease. The Lotus grows wild in the pond rising above the surface at night and submerge during the day. At one time the lotus were very common in the Nile and the flower wasn't always used to bring new life but it became very popular for its beauty as the women would wear the flowers in their hair. This caused the Lotus to disappear from the Nile. It's not a very common flower to find since it almost instinct. It won't be too hard to find for you since I know where to find them and I'll tell you where there are located in Asiri." He finished explaining. I shook my head not knowing what to say.

"Thank you Eleazar," Carlisle nodded his head.

"Anytime and I hope that will help you." Eleazar told Carlisle grabbing the book he had earlier.

Carlisle left the room as I was about to leave when Eleazar stopped me, "Bella."

I turned around to face him, "Yes."

"Can I talk to you more privately?" he asked.

"Aren't we alone?" I asked, confused.

"No, everyone in the house can hear us. Get on my back, we need to get farther away." He answered.

I got on is back and close my eyes, ready for the speed. It only took a minute before he stopped. The ride wasn't as bad as I thought it would be as when I rode on Emmett's or Edward's back.

"Bella, I need to tell you this before you leave tomorrow." He sighed before continuing. "I have a special ability like Kate, Alice, Jasper, and," he stopped. I knew he was going to say Edward's name, he was probably unsure if I was going to break down if I heard his name or not. He then continuing on skipping his name. "I can sense a vampire's ability and sometimes what a human ability would be if they turn into a vampire and Bella." He stopped, "Usually I have to concentrate on humans more than I do with vampires to figure out their ability but Bella, I can sense what your ability is going to be very well. When you first came into the room, I could tell that second what your ability would be."

"What will it be?" I asked, curious.

"Bella, you need to watch out for the Volturi because your ability will be very useful to them." He didn't answer my question, "Usually they will kill humans who knows that vampire exist but, I know they won't kill you."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I use to be part of their guard and I left when I met Carmen," he explained. "Bella, they won't kill you but they'll turn you into a vampire instead and they will make you join there guard. They will use something or someone to make you join their guard and I have a feeling they will use Edward to get to you. Just be careful Bella."

"I will," I told him as we headed back to the house.

** I have some pictures of what their house and library looks like but, it won't post it on my profile. So, I'll try to put them on later. ****If anyone can guess what Asiri means I'll meantion them in the next chapter. I would give you a sneak peak if you can guess what Asiri means but I only have part of it written on a notebook and when I translated it it gave me two different translation so, you just need to give me one of them. Hint: It is ****spoken ac****ross ****North Africa****, the ****Horn of Africa****, and the Middle East. It is also one of the most widely spoken****Afroasiatic languages. Review.**


	6. Midnight Sun

**Chapter 5 **– Midnight Sun

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the character, SM owns them. I guess the title of this chapter too, (not very sure if it counts).

Please read the author's notes, sorry about the length of it.

**First off I would like to say I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over a month. For some reason this chapter was a little hard to write and I don't like it a whole lot either. I'm hoping I'll be able to write the rest of the story will more smoothly, I have ideas as to what I want to put in here and planning to use them so hopefully the story will go more smoothly. Secondly, I couldn't think of a name for this chapter which I probably would have posted it anyhow even without a name. Thirdly, as you can tell I named the chapter Midnight Sun and there is a reason I named it that because one, it may get your attention wondering why I named it that and two, I found something interesting about Alaska or at least the Arctic Circle that I didn't know that deals with the title of this chapter. Keep in mind I have never been to Alaska or the Arctic Circle for that matter so I never experience it (you'll know what I'm talking about after you read this chapter). It is all based on facts I found on the wonderful development of the Internet so, there's a possibility I may some facts wrong. As you can start to notice from reading some of my story, I like to use information that are based on real things **

When Eleazar and I came through the door, the room was deserted.

"Hello," I called out as Eleazar closed the door.

"Everyone went hunting," I saw a woman with long, straight, pale, blonde hair. She had the same skin complexion as Eleazar and Carmen. Her golden eyes rested upon me, "You must be Bella."

"Um, Yes." I answered. "How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Carlisle told me about you and Edward," she answered.

"Kate, did Tanya come back?" Eleazar questioned.

"Yes they did, but they went with Carmen and the rest of the Cullens to go hunting." Kate replied.

Eleazar went upstairs as Kate went back to where she was before. I followed her since there was nothing else to do and she and Eleazar were the only two besides me in the house.

I found Kate in the kitchen cooking something, "What are you cooking?" I asked her.

She was putting different ingredients in the skillet, "Shrimp Scampi." She told me, stirring in the ingredients. She made a disgusting expression every time she put ingredients in.

"Oh," I replied. It was quiet for a minute before I asked, "Why are you cooking when no one eats in the house?"

"I figured you would be hungry." She told me, turning off the stove.

When she served me a plate of food, she stepped back, watching me as I took a bite. Her facial expression turned disgusted once again and I'm surprised she didn't say anything about eating the vile food as the Cullens would have said it.

She stayed silent as I ate the surprisingly delicious meal she cooked. When I was finished she asked, "Do you want to be a vampire?"

I looked at her, seeing she was still had her eyes on me. "Yes," I answered without hesitating. She grabbed my plate, bringing it to the sink to rinse. "Thanks," I told her.

She was quiet, seeming to be lost in thoughts. I didn't know if I should tap her on the shoulder or not when she broke out of her thought. "Is it true that," she paused before continuing. "that Edward can't read you mind?"

She watched me wondering if I would break down but I wasn't going to knowing we would be able to save him. "Yes," I answered.

She turned around forgetting the dish in the sink. "And with Aro?" she questioned.

"Yes," I replied again.

"I wonder," she whispered to herself. I almost couldn't hear her.

"What?" I asked.

"Let me see your hand," she instructed.

"Why?" I didn't know what she was planning.

"Let me see it," she told me, holding out her hand. When our hands met, she gripped my hand, not letting go.

"Kate?" I asked as her hand was still gripping mine, she seemed to be concentrating on something. "Kate?" I asked again, I was a little worried.

"Yes?" She let go of our enjoined hands.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm just fine." She let go of my hand. There was silent between us before she broke it. "Bella, you're immune to my ability." She pause for a second, "Did you feel anything?" she asked.

"No, why?" I questioned.

"I can send currents of electricity through my body and I have the ability to shock anyone who comes in contact with me. I wanted to try to see if you're immune to my power as you are with Aro and Edward," she stopped. "Bella, you're going to have to be careful, especially now since you're still human. Aro is going to want you to join his guard and I think he will force you to his guard more than ask." She was silence.

"That's what Eleazar said," I told her.

"Did he tell you what your power is?" she asked.

"No, he didn't." I answered.

The room was silence after that, I was about to ask her if she knew what my special ability would be when the door opened. A woman with pale skin and curly strawberry blonde hair walked in along with Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens.

"Bella," the women with the strawberry blonde hair greeted me.

"Um, hi?" I said, not knowing who she was.

"My name is Tanya. I'm glad I finally get to meet you. The Cullens told me about you.

As I got a closer look at her, she was almost as beautiful as Rosalie. Just then Eleazar came in the room, "Did you have a nice trip Tanya?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes, it was nice visiting the Nomads but it really became boring." She told him.

"Where's Irina?" Eleazar asked, confused.

"She decided to extend her stay. Ever since she met Laurent she hasn't been able to stay away from him. I wouldn't be surprised if she decided to leave Alaska and stay with Laurent." Tanya replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised either," Eleazar agreed.

"Bella, we're going to head out tomorrow morning," Carlisle informed me.

"Where are we heading?" I asked.

Eleazar answered instead of Carlisle, "I will lead you and the Cullens to Morocco, then we'll take a boat to Asiri."

After discussing tomorrow's plan, everyone except Alice and me left the room. "Let's go upstairs," she grabbed my hand, dragging me upstairs to one of the bedrooms. "You'll sleep here tonight," she informed me. The room was bigger than the room I had in Forks, the walls were tan with wooden floors. There was a window parallel to my bed and it had shades drawn over them and couldn't see anything outside.

I noticed my bag was already in the room figuring one of the Cullens or the Denali brought my bag upstairs. Alice went over to my suitcase picking out clothes for me to sleep in. It didn't take her long to find a grey t-shirt with red bottoms with white stripe. It was one of the few outfits that Alice packed that I actually liked.

"Goodnight Bella," she said as she laid the clothes on the bed and left the room. The next morning I woke up to Emmett jumping on my bed.

"Emmett," I groaned with my eyes still closed.

"Alice told me to wake you up," he stopped jumping on the bed. "Kate is cooking you breakfast."

I opened my eyes as I sat up and noticed the sun already rising. I yawned and looked at the clock; I noticed it said it was four-thirty. I shook my head. "That couldn't be right," I thought to myself. "What time is it?" I asked Emmett as he was about to leave the room.

"Four-thirty," he told me.

"How can it be four-thirty when the sun is already rising?" I asked him.

"It has to do with the Summer Solstice," Emmett answered. "The sun never goes further down than the horizon before rising again." He stopped then. "I don't really know a whole lot about it; you'll have to talk to one of the Denali about it," he finished.

Emmett left the room when he knew I wasn't going to fall asleep again. I got out of bed, grabbing clothes that were laid out on the dresser and got dressed. When I was coming down the stairs I was hit with the smell of bacon and when I arrived in the kitchen, I saw Kate cooking while Eleazar and the Cullens were sitting at the table.

"Good Morning Bella," I heard Alice greet me, cheerfully.

"Morning Alice," I took the empty seat next to Jasper. Kate was still cooking breakfast as I asked, "Why is the sun out at **four-thirty** in the morning." I increased the volume of my voice while looking at Alice when I said the time.

"The flight for Morocco leaves in three hours and it take almost two hours to get to the airport," Alice explained.

After taking a bite, no one answered my questioned before. Proably figuring the question was aimed more at Alice than someone else. "So why is the sun out this early?" I asked again.

"Well Bella, it's because of the Summer Solstice." Eleazar explained. "During this time the sun never sets below the horizon. So the sky never gets darker than Twilight and we usually call it the midnight sun when there's 24 consecutive hours of sunlight. The midnight sun is visible at the Arctic Circle from June 12 until the first day of July and the more North you are, the more sun you see during this time period. But the sun isn't always visible all year long. The Winter Solstice is basically the opposite of the Summer Solstice, you see more dark than light during this time. The Winter Solstice starts on December 21 and last until the first day of the Summer Solstice. The more north you are during the Winter Solstice, the less sun you see. Some cities can get up to seven hours of daylight during the Winter Solstice, while other cities gets none." Eleazar finished.

"That explains it," I answered, finishing up my breakfast. After I finished up eating we loaded our things in two separate cars and headed off.

**There is a picture of Bella's bedroom in Denali on my profile. I have some bad news, I wouldn't be able to up date till somewhere after the first week of May because my classes end the end of this month which is in about two weeks and then I have finals at the beginning of May plus, I will be heavy packing after that which I will be leaving for Fayetteville for the summer the Monday after finals are over so I may not update for a while but, I will try to get a chapter up before finals if I can't I will try to post one as soon as a can. I wanted to tell you this so you'll know I haven't abandon this story and I'm not planning to abandon this story at all. Also, as I'm thinking about the ending to this story which, I haven't got it all plan out yet, it may change. There could be a possibility of a sequel to TSL which I most likely won't. Lastly I sorry for the long author's notes again I wrote but, all of this needed to be said. Till then, review.**


	7. Author Note and Sneak Peek

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while but I have some good news. I have finish Chapter 6 and I already sent it to my beta reader so hopefully somewhere within next week I should have it post. Since it been so long I decided to give you a sneak peek to Chapter 6. I'll give you a warning, my beta reader haven't looked this over yet but I have. **

Sneak Peek

_ I followed them taking out my cell phone. I press four on speed dial waiting for them to pick up. _

_ "Hello," a voice answered._

_ "Tell Aro I was wrong. It seem like I will be needing help after all." _

**I have some really good news. since last update, I have mapped out the rest of this story and I actually have the last paragraph written for this story but, I have not completed it yet and I can tell you within the next few chapter it should be getting interesting if it haven't yet.**


	8. Vampire or Human?

** Chapter 6 – Vampire or Human?**

After leaving Denali, we arrived at the airport just in time for our flight. The plane was smaller than the one we took to Alaska. The plane was formatted where there were four seats to each row, two on each side. Since Eleazar was with us, he and Carlisle ended up sitting together towards the back of the plane. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett sat across from each other towards the cockpit. While, I ended up behind Jasper and Alice, three rows behind them.

When I arrived in my seat, I ended up getting a window seat. The seat next to me was unoccupied but it didn't seem like it was going to be unoccupied for long, since the seats were filling up. A few minutes later, I was right, a guy that looked to be in his early 20's with short blonde hair and blue eyes. When I first glanced at him I thought he was Mike Newton but this guy had more of a slender face with a well toned body.

When he sat down, I could tell we weren't going to form any sort of communication with the way he was leaning toward the aisle, away from me, almost like I had a disease or something. When the stewardess brought the cart down, handing out dinners, it seemed like he was going to decline his food but ended up taking it. I ended up not eating much since I started to feel uneasy about the guy next to me. He never changed his position, still leaning away from me.

By the time I finished eating what I could, the stewardess came around to collect the trash. I noticed he didn't eat his food and I wasn't the only one who noticed. When he gave his uneaten food to the stewardess she asked, "Sir, are you sure you're finish?"

"Yes, it seems like my stomach isn't up to eating." He answered in a smooth voiced.

"Ok, do you want me to bring you anything for your stomach?" The stewardess asked.

"No, I think I'll be fine." He declined.

"Ok, tell me if you change your mind." She told him.

"I will," he agreed.

After he declined, she moved on to the next row behind us. I didn't notice I was watching him until he faced me for the first time. He smiled at me and it wasn't a friendly smile. It was a smile a predator would use when they were about to catch their prey. I looked away, scared to look at him and I could still feel his eyes on me as I stared out the window, not wanting to look at him.

After a few minutes, the feeling of his gaze disappeared. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a curtain between him. I peeked through the screen of my hair and saw he was no longer looking at me but instead, he was staring towards the front of the plane. Following his gaze I could see him looking at Jasper and Alice but more towards Alice. It didn't seem like he was breathing and I almost thought he could be a vampire. He didn't eat and didn't seem to be breathing but it couldn't be possible. He had the beauty vampires had but, it was possible a human could have it. His skin wasn't pale but almost tan and his eyes weren't black, red, or topaz, but blue. I decided to talk to Carlisle about it.

When I stood up to go talk to Carlisle, I couldn't. He was blocking the way. I was about to ask him if he could let me by, when he stood up. He moved so I could get out of my seat and as I was just about to get out of the row, I tripped, I was about to hit the seat across from me when he caught me. When I tried to pull away his grip tightened and I thought I could hear him inhale like he was smelling me. His grip loosened as I tried to pull away again. I didn't dare to take a glance towards the guy as I was walking towards the back of the plane. As I was walking towards Carlisle, I noticed they were in deep conversation when they both looked up.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" Carlisle had a worried expression on his face.

"Um," I started, not sure if I should tell him or not. "The guy next to me is making me uneasy, do you mind if we trade seats." I asked Carlisle. I ended up telling him the truth; leaving out the suspicion of the guy being a vampire.

"I don't mind," Carlisle got up more gracefully than I did, walking towards the seat I sat in a minute ago.

Eleazar scooted over probably heard about my ability to trip over thin air. I gave him a small smile as I sat down. I looked where Carlisle was sitting and I noticed Carlisle was talking to him. I continued to watch them as they made conversation and noticed the guy seemed more relaxed than he did when I was sitting with him but, he still was a little uptight.

Eleazar noticed my attention was on them and asked, "What's wrong Bella?"

"The guy I sat next to is making me uneasy." I told him.

"No, something else is bothering you. If he was just making you uneasy you wouldn't be watching him."

I sighed, I couldn't think of an good enough explanation that he would believe. "I think he's a vampire." I whispered to him, looking back at the guy, seeing he was still talking to Carlisle.

"Why would you think that?" Eleazar asked.

"It was just how he behaved. He was leaned away from me the entire way so far and didn't face me but the one time he did, he gave me a smile. It wasn't a friendly smile but a predator smile, one might give to their prey before killing them. At one point it looked like he wasn't breathing and when the stewardess handed out the food, he didn't eat it. When I got out of my seat to come talk to you, I tripped and he caught me. Before he let go, I heard him inhale like he was smelling me." I explained.

Eleazar didn't say anything. "Part of me thinks he isn't." I continued on.

"How so?" Eleazar broke out of his silence.

"His appearance looked human. He didn't have pale skin and he didn't have red or black eyes, but blue."

"Hmm. I never heard of a vampire not having pale skin but I'll ask Carlisle about it and see what he says." Eleazar told me.

"Thank you," I sighed.

I looked at Carlisle again noticing the guy was gone. I looked behind me and saw him walking back to his seat. He didn't look at me as he passed me, sitting back down in his seat. Through the rest of the flight, he didn't once glance at me. When the plane landed in Tan Tan, Morocco. I gathered my things, looking back at the guy, noticing he was gone. I looked around, trying to find him.

"Bella," I heard Eleazar call my name.

"Yes," I answered.

"He left already." Eleazar informed me, knowing who I was looking for. "Let's go, the Cullens are waiting for us." I sighed as I walked out of the plane.

When we arrived in the lounge, looking for the Cullens, we spotted Rosalie and Alice waiting for us.

I looked around for Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper but couldn't find them. "They went to get the luggage while we waited for you." Alice answered my unspoken question.

Just then I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around to see the guy in the airplane leaning on a column, staring at me. "Bella," I heard my name being called.

"Yes," I turned my head seeing Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper with our luggage.

"Ready to go," Carlisle ask me.

I glancing back to the column that he was leaning on, only to see he was gone. I looked around, not finding him anywhere.

"Bella," Carlisle said.

"Yea, I'm ready to go." I answered him as we left the airport.

**_? POV_**

The flight to Morocco was almost unbearable, her scent was so delicious it was so hard not to attack her. I don't know how I was able to handle the first time I got close to her but, I think the closed area in the airplane made her scent stronger. Through the flight I could tell Bella suspected me of something and I knew I drew in more attention than I wanted to. Now I wished Chelsea would have gone instead but Carlisle would have recognized her and I thought I would able to handle her and the Cullens. When the plane landed I wanted to get off the plane before I would kill her, knowing Aro wanted her alive and human, for now. I hurried off the plane, trying to figure out the best way to take her without the Cullens knowing. I leaned on one of the columns, waiting for the perfect moment to take her.

When the Cullens got off the plane I noticed Bella and Eleazar were't with them. I knew there was a slim change Bella would be getting off the plane alone and I wouldn't be able to get my chance to grab her. When Bella got off the plane, I looked quickly at the Cullens, seeing their attention wasn't on Bella. I knew it would be the perfect time to take her but then Eleazar was right beside her. I stayed where I was, knowing I wasn't going to be able to do this alone.

As I watched her, I saw her look around the lobby, searching for me. When she spotted me, I knew I had move.

"Bella,"Carlisle called her.

"Yes," she turned her head, knowing this was the perfect time for me to move.

"Ready to go," Carlisle asked Bella.

She looked back to where I was before. Seeing I wasn't there, she looked around searching for me.

"Bella," Carlisle snapped her out of her search.

"Yea, I'm ready to go." She told Carlisle as they left the airport.

I followed them taking out my cell phone. I press four on speed dial waiting for them to pick up.

"Hello," a voice answered.

"Tell that Aro was wrong. It seem like I will be needing help after all."

**A/N:**** First off, I decided to start putting two interesting facts at the end of each chapter, one will be related to something from the chapter and the other one will be about random things. Also, go check out my poll and vote which island you want Asiri to be. Till, then review.**

**Interesting Facts:**

Commercial airplanes prohibit the carry-on of mercury thermometer because of the way mercury reacts with Aluminum. If such an thermometer were to break and spill on a plane, even a tiny amount of mercury could badly damage the plane's aluminum frame.

Title 14, Section 1211 of the Code of Federal Regulations, implemented on July 16, 1969, makes it illegal for US citizens to have contact with extraterrestrials or their vehicle. Anyone found guilty of such contact could face up to one year imprisonment as well as a fine of $5,000. It was removed on April 26, 1991.


	9. Another Author's note

**First off I like to say I'm so sorry for not updating. Part of it is from laziness, the other part is from being busy. The good news is I have sent the next chapter to my beta reader so I will hopefully post the next chapter somewhere next week. So, for the long wait I'll give you a sneak peek to the next chapter and a warning fair warning. This sneak peek hasn't been looked over by my beta reader, just me.**

?POV

I followed her, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. She came to a deserted street and I knew it was the perfect time as any. Just as I was about to bite her, I could see the fear in her eyes.

**There will be quite a few ****?POV ****in this story and the POV will be reveled somewhere close to the middle or a little further, not exactly sure. Also, I want to try something, that everyone can try to do. Just the other day, I wrote down some words related to the Twilight Saga and try to find different words and I'm wondering how many words and the longest word you can do. I'll give out a sneak peek to two people to the next chapter. I guess you can call it a prize for the person who can come up with the most words and the person who can make the longest words. The two rules are it has to be at least three letters and you can't use the same word twice as a singular and a plural, just one of them and you will be mention in the next chapter. Below will be a practice and I'm sorry for the long author's note and the long wait.**

**Carlisle Cullen**

I ended up find 31 words and the longest word was six letters.


	10. Morocco

Chapter 7 – Morocco

**First off, I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I know I said this quite a few times but, I not giving up on this story. Don't forget to vote which island you want Asiri to be because I'm closing the poll Monday. Now on to the story.**

When we walked out of the airport, it was how I expected Morocco to look like: sand everywhere, and dirt roads. There were two cars right outside the airport. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Eleazar started to park our bags in the trunk of both cars while Alice, Rose, and I waited for them to be done. Not too long after the bags were packed, Carlisle and Eleazar went into the first car while Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, and I went into the other car. I was hoping Eleazar would talk to Carlisle about the guy on the plane before Eleazar would depart from us. The ride from the airport to the boat wasn't the smoothest ride I had ever ridden. Driving through the city wasn't bad but once we got outside the city limit, the road became bumpy and it didn't help that Emmett was driving. Half an hour later we arrived near the coast of Africa. When I got out of the car, Jasper and Emmett were already taking our stuff out of the car. As they were both taking our belongings out, they were both talking. Alice and Rose were looking out into the ocean; I walked towards Carlisle and Eleazar as I noticed they were finishing up.

"Bella," Eleazar greeted me. Carlisle walked away just then, seeming to know that Eleazar wanted to talk to me alone. "Bella," Eleazar started again when Carlisle was started to help Jasper and Emmett with the luggage. "Carlisle and I talked about what you told me on the plane. He never heard of a vampire not having pale skin, but Bella, I would be careful if I were you." Eleazar informed me.

"I will," I told him as he walked towards the Cullens. I sighed as I followed Eleazar. When I walked over it seem like the Cullens already got a boat for our trip. It wasn't as big as I half expected but, it was one of the nicest boats at the harbor. It was a boat made for speed, one that could hold around eight people. Rose and Alice got into the boat while Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett walked past and I was about to say something but they put the luggage in another boat next to where Alice and Rose were sitting.

"We're taking two boats," Alice informed me before I could ask. As we were ready to head out, we each said goodbye to Eleazar.

"Be careful," he told me again as I said goodbye to him.

"I will," I told him as I got into the boat. Carlisle drove the boat with all of our luggage while Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and I went in the other boat with Emmett driving. When Emmett started the boat, he looked like a boy getting his first bike. It seemed like I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Emmett," Rose warned.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't play around." Rose answered.

"Come on, Rose!" Emmett whined.

"Emmett," Rose said firmly.

"Fine," he sighed. As we left the dock, Emmett looked dejectedly out to the ocean. I looked back seeing as Eleazar was watching us leave. I watched him until he became a speck. Emmett followed Carlisle out into the ocean as we headed off to Asiri.

**? POV**

I had to wait for my help to arrive before heading off to get Bella. I wasn't worried about following them because I knew where they were going; knowing Eleazar would have told them about Asiri. I wasn't going to be able to leave until later tonight so, I decided to go hunting to see what kind of selection Morocco had. I knew it wasn't going to be as delicious as Bella but, I knew it was going to satisfied me until we get back to Volturra. As I found my prey walking away from the populated area of the street, I followed her waiting for the perfect moment to attack. She came to a deserted street and I knew it was the perfect time as any. Just as I was about to bite her, I could see the fear in her eyes, never had they imagine that vampires were real until it was too late. As I was feeding, I could feel the warmth going through my body but, I would imagine Bella would taste better and I was hoping Aro would let me change her so I could taste her blood. I would imagine as good as she smelled, she would taste even better.

* * *

When darkness came, I was satisfied and knew I could last until we arrived back to Italy. Aro would have something for us when we returned back with Bella. I headed back to the airport, waiting for my help to arrive. When the plane landed, I saw Jane and Alex coming out. I smiled, knowing they would help getting Bella much easier. After Jane and Alec, Demetri and Felix came out. I knew Demetri would help track down Bella even though I knew where she was going.

Jane was the first to reach me, "Master sent us, saying you needed help."

"Yes, you will make my plan go off without any problems." I smiled as she smiled back knowing she would help a lot with capturing Bella.

"Aro wanted you to get someone else," Demetri told me as we were about to leave.

"He already informed me." I answered.

"Good," Demetri replied as we headed off to Asiri.

**Next chapter Bella and the Cullens will be in Asiri also the Volturi guards. I'm sure some of you are wondering who's POV the question mark is. I will revealed later on in this story. **


	11. Asiri

**Chapter 8** – Asiri

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Myers does.**

After a half an hour, we arrived at an island which Emmett announced was Asiri. Emmett followed Carlisle as he headed towards shore. When we got closer to the shore, Emmett turned off the boat and he and Jasper got into the water, Emmett pulling our boat while Jasper was pulling in Carlisle's boat. Once Jasper and Emmett pulled us to shore, we got out of the boat. We walked around a little bit but didn't stay too far off shore.

"We should set up camp," Carlisle announced.

We all started to take the luggage out of the boat. Alice and Jasper went to find wood while Rose, Emmett, and Carlisle started to set up the tent. I decided to start searching something to eat since no one else on this island ate. I looked over where Rose, Emmett, and Carlisle were almost done putting up the tent as I was looking for any food they might have packed. When searching through the third bag, I found a bottle of water and an apple. I started to eat, not in the mood to search for anything else to eat. I would have to ask Carlisle about the food source on this island for me.

Just as I was finishing eating, Alice came out of the woods, skipping with Jasper trailing behind, his arms full of wood. Jasper placed the wood next to where Carlisle, Emmett, and Rose were. They were just about done with the tent. When they were finished with the tent, Jasper and Emmett started to set up the fire.

Carlisle walked towards me, "The tent is setup if you're tired."

"Thanks, goodnight, everyone." I walked towards the now finished tent as the Cullens sat by the fire.

In the tent, everything was already set up. There was a lantern in the far left corner of the tent and a sleeping bag was already rolled out. I sighed as I got in the sleeping bag already ready to be done with this adventure and ready to head back to Forks with the Lotus flower in hand - even though this adventure had just gotten started.

**? POV**

We swam to Asiri instead of taking a boat, mostly because it would draw less attention to us when we arrived in Asiri. We didn't need to take anything with us since we didn't have to take anything that would take care of our needs and I wasn't planning on staying on this island very long. Darkness was upon us as we arrived at the island. The island looked deserted as I looked around but, I knew that it wasn't deserted. Bella and the Cullens were on this island and I tend on finding Bella before sunset tomorrow.

BPOV

I woke up hearing waves that reminded me where I was. I laid back down, just wishing we were back in Forks, wishing Edward was back to normal, wishing he would have changed me instead of running away. I knew wishing wasn't going to help. I decided that it was time to get up. Unzipping the tent, feeling the sand as my feet made contact.

"Good morning Bella," I head Alice chirp as she skipped towards me. The sky was surprisingly cloudy, unlike what I figured it to be on a fairly sunny Tropical Island. "We got some breakfast," Alice was dragging me toward the extinguished fire.

She handed me a breakfast bar as she skipped over to where everyone else was. After I had finishing eating, I started to get ready, knowing the sooner we found the flower, the sooner we could get back to Forks.

As I was just about finish packing, I heard Carlisle walking towards me. "Bella,"

"Yes," I answered.

"We're going hunting since this is the best time to hunt, according to Alice. Alice doesn't see any danger while we're gone so you should be fine but, do you want anyone to stay with you?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I'll be fine." I told him.

"Ok, we'll be back as soon as we're finished." He told me as he, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice headed in the forest.

I sighed as I try to figure out what to do while they're gone hunting. As I looked out into the ocean, I wondered if the water was cold. I walked toward the water and as my feet made contact with it, I could feel it's warmth. I was surprised it was warm but I guessed I was use to the water temperature being cold in Forks.

I walked in a little deeper and stopped once the water was just about to reach my shorts. I stayed in the water until the waves were starting to pull me deeper. I sat on the shore as I got out of the water, watching the waves. After a few minutes the sun decided to make an appearance as it escaped the clouds. I laid down hoping the sun would help my skin get darker. I closed my eyes as the sun was shining on me as I listened to the waves as they crashed on shore.

After a minute, I heard some rustling in the woods. I opened my eyes sitting up as I looked towards the woods. "Alice," I called out.

I didn't hear a response. "Emmett," I called out again and again I didn't hear a response. All I heard was more rustling.

I got up and walked towards the forest. "Guys," I yelled out, again no response.

I wasn't planning on going into the forest as one, I would easily get lost and two, I didn't want the Cullens to mistaken me as a meal. The rustling stopped, I decided it was an animal that inhabit this island since nothing jumped out at me. I walked back towards the beach after deciding it was an animal. As I was walking I stared to feel tired and as I got closer to the beach it seem like my energy was draining.

I collapsed, not having enough energy to hold myself up. Just as I was about to hit the ground, two cold arms wrapped around me preventing me from hitting the ground. I was about to get up when the arms tighten around me preventing me from getting up.

"Relax Bella," the voice belonged to the person who caught me.

The voice didn't belong to Edward or any of the Cullens. I tried to turn to look who caught me but his arms tightened enough to where I couldn't see him.

"Sleep Bella," I heard him say as the last of my energy drained me as darkness evaded me.

**Alice POV**

The jungle had quite a bit of jaguars, tigers, monkeys, and gorillas. Everyone was finished hunting except Emmett who wanted to play with the gorillas. Most of them ran away but, there was one gorilla that had stayed and started to beat his chest. Emmett started to beat his chest too when the gorilla was trying to size him up but, Emmett almost started a fight with the gorilla but Rose told Emmett to stop acting like a child. So Emmett walked away as the gorilla stopped beating his chest standing tall for his victory. Emmett looked back at the gorilla seeing him enjoying his victory

"Come on Rose," Emmett whined.

"No, let's go." She commanded.

He turned back to the gorilla, "We're not done, gorilla."

Emmett turned back around and we started to walk back when I got a vision.

_Bella was walking towards the woods. "Guys," she called out. No one answered. She started to walk back to the beach. When she got closer to the beach she collapsed. Just before she hit the ground, two arms caught her. The person's face that caught Bella was blurry._

_ "Relax Bella," The unknown voice said._

_ Bella tried to look at the stranger but was stopped by their arm tightening on Bella, prevented her from turning._

_ "Sleep Bella," the stranger told Bella as her body relaxed and her eyes drifted close._

_ After the stranger knew Bella was unconscious, he lifted her up in her arms as the stranger left the beach with Bella in his arms."_

"No," I yelled.

"What's wrong," Jasper asked.

"It's Bella," was all I needed to say before we ran back to the beach. When we got their, Bella was gone.

**Now things are hopefully getting interesting now if it hasn't already. I'm not a person who won't post a chapter if I don't get certain reviews but what I will do, if you give me a review I'll give you a sneak peek to the next chapter. I just need to know if you like this story or not, I just need some kind of feedback. I may not give you the sneak peek right away if that's the case, that means I haven't finish the chapter yet and haven't got a good sneak peek to give you but, you will get one if you review.**


	12. Kidnapped

**Chapter 9 – Kidnapped**

I woke up in a dark room, laying on something which I assumed was a bed due to the softness of it. I looked around the room, trying to find anything that was fluorescent, but there wasn't a shed of light anywhere in the room. By the noise and the pressure in my ears, I figured I was on a plane. I had no idea where I was going.

As I got up to find anything that could illuminate the room, I bumped into something; I couldn't identify the object due to the lack of light. As I continued my search, the door opened, giving some brightness to the room. Looking up, I couldn't identify the person due to the shadow that covered his face.

"Well, it seems like you woke up earlier than I expected." I knew that voice; it was the same one I heard on the beach before I passed out.

"Where am I go-,"

"Shh, Bella, you'll find out soon. You need to get some sleep," he walked towards me.

"Where a-," I tried to ask before he interrupted again.

"Bella."

I felt my energy start to drain from my body. I looked at him, "What are yo-"

"Shh Bella, you're tired, go to sleep." He lead me towards the bed as my body started to droop. "We'll be there when you wake up," he laid me down on the bed.

"Where are we going? I asked, holding the last ounce of strength I had.

"You'll see," that was the last thing I heard as the last of my energy disappeared.

* * *

I woke up in a room that was dimly lit. I looked around, noticing I was in a bedroom in the Volturi's Castle. I searched around for a door, finding two doors. The first door I tried was a bathroom. I knew the next door would get me out of this room but of course it wouldn't open. I tried again but it was locked. I didn't attempt it again due to the fact that no matter how hard I struggled, it was locked. I sat on the bed, trying to think of a way to get out. When I heard the door being to ajar, I looked up to see Alec.

"You're finally up, I though Lucan killed you." He chuckled, seeing what my face probably showed confusion. "Come on, Aro's been waiting for you to wake up."

I followed Alec, seeing there wasn't really a choice. Alec led me to the same entrance I was directed to on my last visit here. After Alec knocked on the door, I could faintly hear someone say enter.

Alec opened the door, "go on."

I walked in with caution, looking around to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius sitting on the same chair they sat in the last time I was here with Felix standing on Marcus's right, as Demetri stood on Caius's left.

"Bella," Aro greeted me. "It seems like we met sooner than you thought."

"Apparently so," I went along with him, not exactly sure what he wanted.

It was quiet for a moment before Aro spoke, "now you're wondering what I want from you but first let me ask you a question. Edward can't read your mind, can he?" He said it more of a fact than a question. I didn't answer him right away, not sure what his attentions were.

I decided to lie since it would be the answer that would get me out of this situation. "Yes, he can."

"No, Bella, you're lying." He stated. "If you were telling the truth than Carlisle's mind would be lying and people's minds never lie." Just then Jane came in. "Ah Jane, I need you to try something for me."

"Yes, master." She walked towards Aro.

"I want to see if Bella resistant to other powers. Jane if you will," he nodded towards me.

Everything went quiet; I looked around to see everyone watching me. I looked towards Jane, seeing her glaring at me.

I looked at Aro when I heard him laughing. "Bella, this is very interesting." I looked over at Jane to see she was still glaring at me. "Jane dear it's ok, Bella is just full of surprises."

Jane started walking out of the room. "Jane dear, start getting ready I want you to go with Lucan to get the other guest he was supposes to get," Aro instructed.

"Yes Master," Jane left the room closing the door. I looked back towards Aro, seeing he was grinning at me.

"Who's Lucan?" I asked.

"Ah Bella, I'm glad you asked. Lucan is one of my guards that recently joined and I was hoping you'll also help expand my guards," he explained.

"My answer hasn't changed." I informed him.

"I see but, would your answer change if it could save Edward?" I didn't say anything, I wanted to save Edward but what would I have to give up.

"What if I said yes?" I asked him.

"If you said yes, you would have to be turned into a vampire, of course. You would also have to stay in Volturra with us an-."

"What about Edward?" I interrupted him.

"Edward would come to Volturra while my guards get the flower. While Edward is here, he'll wake up from his deep sleep but, he won't be able to leave Volturra without going back into a coma until he has the flower. Once he has possession of the flower, he'll be able to leave Volturra freely without going into a coma." Aro explained.

I thought back to what Eleazar said in Denali, how the Volturi would use Edward to get to me. The deal sounded suspicious to me; Aro would be getting something else besides me with this deal but, I couldn't figure out what.

"What would you be getting out of this?" I questioned him.

"I would be getting a new guard that will be very useful," he answered. I could tell he was leaving something out.

"Bella, what have you decided?" Aro asked. I needed some time to think about it.

"Give me some time to think about it," I told him.

"Sure Bella, Felix will bring you back to your room to let you think about it; I'll give you till tomorrow night and I'll need an answer by then." Aro explained.

"Ok," I agreed as Felix led me out of the room. He led me back to the room I had woken up in. He didn't say a word after closing the door, I heard the door lock making sure I wouldn't escape.

I knew what I would gain if I joined the Volturi guard but, what would Aro gain? I knew it was something else besides me. I'm just a part of what he really wants. I made my decision then; I needed to escape. I still can save Edward without the Volturi; all I need to do is find the flower before it's too late. I didn't know what Aro would do to me if I told him my answer. I didn't think he would let me go freely this time because what he wants is bigger than having me on this guard and I believe that joining the guard if only just a step on getting what he really wants. I needed to escape but, how?

**You'll be hearing more about Lucan later in the story, he has a somewhat big part in this story and I'm sorry it took a while, I ended up getting side track with another story I may plan to write. Please review and any constructive criticism you may have but please, no flames. Also, if you reviewed I'll send you a sneak peek to the next chapter but, you may not get the sneak peek right away.**


	13. Not your average Vampire

**Chapter 10**** – **Not your average Vampire

Hours after Felix locked me in the bedroom, I was still trying to figure out a way to get out of the castle. That was when the door opened. I stopped pacing. Looking up, I saw the same guy I sat next to on the plane when we were heading to Morocco. His skin tone was paler like a vampire and his eyes were silver. He smiled at me as he shut the door behind him.

"Hello Bella, I hope you slept well." I didn't answer him, his smiled dropped. "Bella, I'm trying to make a conversation with you."

"You sat next to me on the way to Morocco," I stated.

His smile appeared again, "Yes, I was hoping to make my presence unknown on the plane but it was hard. Your scent smelled so good; I was close to not bringing you back to Aro and keeping you all to myself. He doesn't need to worry about me killing you since I'm use to your scent now."

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Ah yes, my name is Lucian." His silver eyes watched for my reaction.

"You're a vampire," I clarified, curious of how he had silver eyes instead of red or black.

"Yes," he stated. "Bella, why do you ask this? I knew you already were aware that I was a vampire."

"Why are your eyes silver and not red or black?" I questioned him.

"That's a good question, I often get asked that question by other vampires quite a bit. You see, Bella, I'm not your average vampire that you tend to run into, I'm different."

"How are you different?" I wanted to figure out what was so different from him than the rest of the vampire population.

"I'm a Tragir; I'm a different type of vampire," he smiled as he could see my confusion.

"What is so different about a Tragir than, a regular vampire?"

"Sorry, Bella, I can't tell you but, if you happen to see Carlisle, be sure to ask him about it. Only a small percentage of vampires know Tragirs are actually real, others think they're a myth," he declared. "I think that's enough questions for tonight, someone will bring you something to eat later," he started to walk towards the door. "Oh, Bella." He stopped, turning around to face me. "I'll see you tomorrow night, you'll enjoy being a vampire, and they do have perks." He left before I could respond back. I heard a click, signaling the door was locked. I sighed as I started to pace, trying to figure out a way out.

What seemed like minutes later, I heard the door open. Demetri walked in with a plate in his hand. He placed the plate of food on the nightstand, not saying anything as he left the room. The door locked behind him with the sound of a click as Demetri's footsteps started to fade.

After eating, instead of pacing, I observed the room, seeing only two windows. I tried to open the window but they wouldn't open, I tried again but they wouldn't budge. I laid on the bed, there was no possibility to escape. My eyes drooped, seeing that pacing actually used more energy than I thought, as I drifted off to sleep.

I had woken up from a dreamless sleep by a sound of a click. I sat up quickly, resulting in me lying back down due to the dizziness. I sat up again when the dizziness faded to see the door closed; I look around seeing the room empty. I walked towards the door with little hope that the door was unlocked.

Grabbing the handle, I pulled the handle down to see the door was unlocked. I slowly opened the door, peeking out to see the hallway deserted. I walked as quietly as I could, trying to figure out how to get out of the castle. I decided to turn left, looking like it was the way out.

After a few minutes, I found the entrance to the castle. It was strange that I didn't see anyone while trying to find my way out. As I arrived outside the castle, I started to run from the castle, only tripping twice as I found a taxi idle on the side of the road, not paying attention that I didn't leave the castle unnoticed.

Lucian POV 

I watched Bella as she ran from the castle, watching her trip a few times. I smiled as I would no longer be bored. Catching Bella the first time was too easy, I could have easily captured her when she got off the plane but I though if I let her go it would give me a challenge. Apparently, it was just as easy on the island. I knew she would never expect me to unlock her door letting her escape while everyone else was too busy feeding on their prey.

I still wanted her to be a vampire but I wanted a little more excitement before she turned, knowing it was going to be dull after she's vampire. It may be a little challenge at first but once she's tamed, this place was going to be very dull. I would wait a few hours before informing Aro of her escape, giving her a head start. Knowing where she was going, I left the window, preparing for my new task, hoping it would be one of my biggest challenges.

**Esme POV**

It has been over a week since my family has left to find a way to save Edward. I haven't heard any news from them since they left for the Volturi. I walked into Edward's room where he rested on his bed bringing him so blood. I really hoped he wasn't in any sort of discomfort while he lays in a coma. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I force fed him blood due to the lack of movement, knowing he wouldn't survive any longer if he didn't get any blood in his body and he would attack Bella, killing her if she was anywhere near him when he woke up.

I watched him after I feed him, if someone was to see Edward right now they would have thought he was dead but, I knew he was still alive. I'm not sure if he could feel. I took hold of his hand, squeezing it, hopeful he could feel it knowing someone was with him. Telling him I was here so, he'll know he isn't alone. He didn't respond back, I had little hope that he would squeeze back.

Carlisle had a theory about comas, he believed that they can still hear you and can feel and sometimes they respond in someway when they hear a familiar voice but, he's not certain of this theory due to majority of his patient's never remember any events while they were in a coma. I got up from the bed knowing I couldn't do any more. I walked out of the room, getting ready to call Carlisle.

**Edward POV** **(A/N: Bet you weren't expecting this)  
**

I don't know how long I've been in this coma but, it feels like an eternity. Lying here, not able to move but able to feel and able to listen even their thoughts. I thought not changing Bella would keep her safe but now, she's endangering herself by going to the Volturi, trying to save me instead of her being here away from the danger. I wish that I would have given what she wanted, to become a vampire but, my own stubbornness got in the way, resulting in Bella going to her own death. I had to keep in mind that my family, besides Esme, was with her according to their plan.

At this point I only knew as much as Esme knew about what was happening but it wasn't enough for me. The last time Esme was updated was after they met with the Volturi and I was relieved that they didn't harm Bella but, I knew the Volturi wasn't done with her. I knew they needed to get a sacred lotus flower resulting them in going to Denali for information since Aro didn't want to tell them much about the flower. I didn't know what else they wanted since they always tell you in their own code what they want, keeping you clueless to what exactly their intention only telling you a small piece of it.

If I wasn't in a coma right now, I would be hunting down Bella, making sure she's safe but if I wasn't in a coma, she wouldn't have meet the Volturi resulting in them knowing nothing about Bella.

I felt the bed dip down as I felt Esme sit down next to me. I felt something touch my lips as I found out Esme was feeding me. I don't know if I would have been dying of thirst if Esme didn't feed me but, I won't know because Esme wouldn't want to take the chance of me in pain while lying her motionless. Esme cared about us and I know she already thinks of Bella as a daughter even though she hasn't had a lot of time with her.

I could feel Esme squeeze my hand as she was done giving me blood and I wished I could squeeze her hand or at least be able to communicate with her in some way. I could hear Esme's thoughts about how she worries about Carlisle, me, and the rest of the family. She got up from the bed as she left the room leaving me alone in the room now as I didn't mind, trying to find my own way to get out of this coma without involving the Volturi.

**Since school is starting soon for me I won't be updating as much as I did during the summer so I may update once or twice a month maybe more or less but remember, I will finish this story. Also, I decided to rewrite the prologue. I have already written my beta reader to look it over so hopefully it will be within a week or two. Bella may have been a little OOC by making her a little bold. Also I know this is a question you all are wondering, what is a Tragir? I can't tell you just yet but all I can say is they are a vampires but different. They are not quite like vampires in Twilight and not similar to vampires in fiction, the idea of Tragir started off of a lore. It will be explain later and you may even figure out some things about them on your own as the story progress.**


	14. The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 11 ****– The Hunt begins**

**First off, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. There's actually two reason for this one, I've been busy with school so that put off my writing for a little bit and two, I had such a writer's block on this. Now as you can tell my writer's block is cured. Also, I want to give you a fair warning. Towards the end of this chapter when it switch to Third Person POV it's going to get confusing and in also going to have some surprises. Some of the characters are going to speak Italian and he translation is at the end of the document, There are number by the sentence and the numbers corresponds to the number at the end of the document. Keep in mind I don't speak any Italian at all and I just use some free translation website so, the translation may not all be correct. Enjoy!**

Lucian's POV

The sun started to rise as I headed to find Aro and tell him the bad news about Bella. It surprised me no one had checked on Bella since Demetri brought her something to eat. In a way it shouldn't surprise me, Aro didn't think that she could escape. I entered as I found Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Felix looking at me as I strolled through the room.

"Bella escaped," I informed Aro.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to find her," he got up from his seat.

I suspected Aro knew that I was involved in Bella's escape. "It seems so," I responded. I could tell he wasn't the least angry. "I'll get some guards ready," I started to leave.

"Lucian," I turned around to face Aro. "Let's try and capture her and not let her escape." He kept a straight face and I would have thought he was a slight bit angry if I couldn't see the amusement that was showing in his eyes.

"I'll see if I can," I told him, leaving the room.

I started to get ready, knowing the guards wouldn't be ready for a while but having the guards would make capturing Bella easy. I wanted a challenge and needed to do it alone because it would make this hunt more challenging. I would need to wait until she was back with the rest of the Cullens and with just her alone it would be all too easy to catch her. I left the castle, not needing anyone to come with me. When I left the city limits of Volturra, I needed to be patient for a little bit but as soon as Bella reached the Cullens my will hunt began.

Bella POV

I arrived at Florence late afternoon the next day. It was strange that I didn't see anyone as I left Volturra and not only that someone unlocking the door. As I had escaped I often looked behind me waiting for someone to catch me because it was too easy to escape and I especially didn't think it would be that easy to escape a group of vampires. I relaxed some when I came across a populated area. It wasn't the same place that Alice shopped, this one was more exposed and as I passed through an arch, I found a sign that read "Piazza Della Repubblica."

I looked around to see musicians playing and artists painting. I looked to my left to see a café populated with people eating an early dinner or a late lunch. As I passed the café, I could smell the aroma of the food. That was when my stomach decided to growl. I walked one of the café that had a sign that read:

Restaurant

"Le Giubbe Rosse"

Light – Lunch

Tea Room

American Breakfast

I walked in and saw a man that looked in his mid-thirties standing behind the podium. "Quante persone?" he asked.

"Um, one?" I answer guessing he wanted to know how many people.

He led me outside to one of the tables. When I sat down, he handed me a menu. I looked at the menu realizing the menu was all in Italian. I looked up to see him gone. I looked around and found him serving another table. "Sir," I called out.

He walked towards me, "sì, la signora"

"Do you have a menu in English?" I asked, even though it was likely that they didn't.

"No," he answered, leaving before I could ask another question.

I sighed, looking at the menu, not understanding what anything was but I would try to find something that sounded editable. Looking at menu I came across "Agnello alla griglia," it didn't sound look like something I would like. As I looked up and down the menu I decided on get "Zampone con lenticchie" which sounded somewhat edible.

I place the menu down and just then the waiter came to my table, "ciò che farebbe lei ama." I had no idea what he said but figured he wanted to know what I wanted to eat by the pad and pen he was holding.

"Yes, I would like the Zamp-," before I could finish, I heard my name being call.

"Bella," I heard. I looked up to see a boy who I remember was Sebastian walking towards me.

"Hi," I greeted back.

"What are you doing in Florence? I though you would be gone." He asked

I was about to answer when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see the waiter standing waiting for me to order.

"Yes, I would like the Zampone can lenticchie." I said it slowly making sure I pronounced it right.

He nodded as he wrote it down. He turned around beginning to leave when Sebastian said something to stop him.

(1)"Attesa," Sebastian said. The waiter turned around. "Bella, you won't want to order that," he informed me.

"What did I ordered," I asked him.

"You just ordered a pig's foot," he told me.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Let me help you order," he offered.

"Ok," I responded

"I'll name some that I think you have had before," he looked at the menu for a minute before naming off some. "There's a T-bone steak, Omelet with mushrooms, and chicken breast with citrus."

"I'll think I get the chicken breast with citrus." I looked back up to see the waiter was gone. I guess he figured I was going to take a while longer.

When the waiter came around Sebastian raised his arm up to where it reached the same height as his head. The waiter walked over to the table.

(2)"Sì, il signore," he responded.

"Amerebbe il Petto di pollo agli agrumi," Sebastian told the waiter.

"Niente per lei?" The waiter asked Sebastian.

"No," he answered.

The waiter nodded and then took the menu and left. It was quiet for several minutes before I decided to break the silence. "Thanks for helping me order."

"No problem, I know American food is different from Italian food. So, what are you doing in Florence this nice cloudy day?" He asked.

"Just enjoying the city," I answered him.

He smiled as he leaned back in his seat.

"Bella, what are you really doing here? As if I remember you were planning on leaving Florence when I met you."

"Well, I did leave but I ended up back in Florence." I answered him, wanting to give him little detail as possible.

He nodded his head seeming to accept my answer. I got up, planning on going to the bathroom to wash my hands, knowing my food will be coming soon. "I'm going to wash my hands, I'll be back." I left as I saw him nod.

**Third Person POV**

As Bella left, Sebastian sat there waiting for Bella to come back. Just then Sebastian's pocket started to ring. He took the phone out of his pocket remembering Bella left it at the castle and he wanted to bring it just in case the opportunity came. When he looked at the caller ID he smiled, it was one of the people that he wanted to talk to.

"Hello," he answered not in his voice but, Bella's.

"Bella! Where are you?" Alice demanded.

"I'm in Florence," he answered, still using Bella's voice.

"Don't. Go. Anywhere." She ordered Bella.

"Ok," he answered. Just then he heard the dial tone knowing the Cullen would be here in no time. He hung up the phone, placing Bella's cell phone on the table. He saw the waiter come around with the food. (3) The waiter placed the food but was about to leave when Sebastian ask the waiter, "assegno."

The waiter gave Sebastian the check and Sebastian handed the waiter back the check with more money than he knew the bill was. The waiter left to get his change. After the waiter was out of sight, he got up leaving the café knowing all he had to do is wait for the Cullen to come and get Bella for his hunt to start.

He left the plaza, wanting to get away from the crowd before changing back again to himself. As he almost reached the outskirts of Florence, he turned back to himself. He didn't like the disguise he used and wanted to go back to his normal self Lucian. He saw a girl probably somewhere in her mid-twenty walking towards Florence city limit. He knew he needed to eat before starting his hunt.

Just as the girl passed him, he smelled her scent. It wasn't as good as Bella's scent but good enough for his hunger to subside. Before the girl knew it Lucian attacked, sucking her dried. After finishing his meal he left the girl on the side of the road not caring if the Cullen would find her or not knowing it wouldn't matter now if they find her or not. All he really cared is for the Cullen to get Bella so his hunt can begin.

**Translation:**

"Wait," Sebastian said. The waiter turned around. "Bella, you won't want to order that," he informed me.

(2)"Yes, Sir," he responded.

"She would like the Chicken breast with citrus," Sebastian told the waiter.

"Anything for you?" The waiter asked Sebastian.

"No," he answered.

The waiter place the food but was about to leave when Sebastian ask the waiter, "check."

**Ok, now the big secret out, Sebastian is really Lucian but how can Lucian change forms? I believe vampyregirl86 suspected Sebastian being a vampire so, I give you applause for being right but, as I wrote in last chapter he's isn't an average vampire, he's a Tragir. It will be explain what a Tragir is somewhere later in the story. Before I forget, I put a poll up wanting to know what POV you want me to write. So vote for that and I'll do the POV you want me to do.**


	15. Tragir

**Chapter 12 – Tragir**

As I reached in view of my table, I couldn't see Sebastian anywhere. The only thing I could see was my food on the table. I sat down and noticed my cell phone right next to my plate.

_Weird, I don't remember bringing by cell phone here_, I thought.

I looked around again for Sebastian before the aroma of the food made my stomach growl. I would have to ask Sebastian about my cell phone once he got back. He probably knew how it got here. I put my fork down after eating some of my food, knowing my stomach would stay satisfied until after I call Carlisle. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello," I heard Alice's voice.

"Alice," I greeted her.

"Don't move Bella we're halfway there." Then she hung up before I could say anything.

I didn't know if she really knew where I was or how she knew. She probably knew by getting a vision. I didn't think too much of it as I continued to eat.

I ended up eating the whole portion of the meal, not really surprised because of how small of a portion you get. After I cleared the last that was on my plate, the waiter came by and grabbed my now empty plate and left. I waited for the check, not very sure if I had enough or any at all.

After five minutes of waiting, I raised my hand high enough to get the attention of the waiter. He walked over towards me. "Check," I told him, hoping he knew some English.

"Already paid for," he told me, at least knowing some English. It would have been easier if I tried English before but before I could ask who paid for it he left, not wanting to serve me since I wasn't going to pay him anymore money. I left the café, starting to look at some shops to pass time until Alice and the Cullens got here.

**EPOV**

I was still in this coma, I still hadn't figured out a way to get out of it without involving the Volturi. We haven't heard anything from the Carlisle since they left to go to Asiri. I didn't like it; I didn't like not knowing what was going on with Bella. I hated being in the dark, not knowing if Bella and my family was ok or not. I kept on telling myself that Bella was fine, that nothing bad had happened. That thought changed when Esme got a call.

Esme's phone rang and I knew it was an update. I was eager to hear anything that was happening. "Esme," I heard Carlisle greet Esme.

I started to worry not because of what Carlisle said but the tone he said it in.

I wasn't the only one who noticed Carlisle's tone. "What's wrong?" Esme asked.

"Bella's missing," Carlisle stated.

"No," I yelled in my mind, trying to move. I wanted to go find her and hunt down the person who took her.

"What happened?" Esme questioned Carlisle.

"When we were on the Island, we all needed to hunt and Alice looked into the future to see if Bella would be ok alone."

I inwardly growled. They should have never left Bella alone. One of them should have stayed with Bella while the rest of them hunted.

"Alice didn't see any danger if we left Bella alone so we left to hunt." Carlisle continued, "We didn't hunt very long and when we came back she was gone. We trailed her scent and at one point, another scent joined Bella's scent and it didn't smell like the Volturi. When we followed both scents, it disappeared. What's strange is that it didn't disappear by the water but in the forest. Then Alice tried to look to see Bella's future but it was blank."

"What do you think happened?" Esme asked.

Carlisle sighed, "I don't know but, were going to figure it out."

"Call me when you get more information," Esme told Carlisle.

"I will," Carlisle answered.

I heard Esme hang up the phone. I heard Esme leave the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I wish they never left Bella alone, I wished Bella would have stayed here so she can stay protected and that I can hear her voice and feel her touch. I hated being stuck in this frozen state.

I heard Esme come back in the room. I felt the bed decline as Esme sat on the bed. I felt something against my mouth as I knew Esme was feeding me again. Being in this frozen state was agonizing. I wanted to go leave and hunt the person who took Bella. I felt the bed rise up again as Esme left the room once more. "Bella where are you?" I thought as I laid here useless, just waiting for news about Bella.

**Hours later**

**BPOV**

"Bella!" I heard my name being called.

I looked around to see Alice running towards me, "Ali-, Humph." Alice didn't slow down when she ran over to hug me, causing her to run into me.

"Alice, you're going to suffocate her." Jasper told Alice as he and the rest of the Cullens walked over to Alice and me.

"Bella, I tried to look at your future but it's blank," Alice told me. "Then after I talked to you on the phone, I could see your future."

"Alice, when did you talk to me on the phone?" The last time I talked to her was the first time we came to Italy to meet the Volturi.

"Several hours ago," she answered.

"Alice, the last time I talked to you on the phone was when we were going to Italy the first time," I stated.

"Then who did I talked to because it sure sounded like you," she told me.

The only person I could think of who talked to Alice was the person who had my cell phone. At one point my thought landed on Sebastian but he was human, he didn't possess an ability like vampires.

"I don't know," I replied.

"What happened after I disappeared?" I changed the subject, not knowing what else to add.

"When we didn't know where you were, we went searching the island trying to catch your scent. We ended up catching your scent but there was another scent, it didn't smell like a vampire but we continued to follow it until it disappeared. What was weird was it didn't disappear by the ocean, it disappeared in the forest."

"That's weird," I agreed with Alice.

"I tried to look at your future, but it was blank. It wasn't till after we got your call that I was able to see your future and then we rushed over here." Alice explained. "What happened to you, Bella?"

"I was lying on the beach waiting for you to come back from hunting and I heard rustling in the woods. I thought it was you guys and when I called your name, there wasn't a response. I heard the rustling again and I walked towards the woods to look but I wasn't planning on going in there. Then the rustling stopped and so I though it was an animal. I walked back towards the beach, planning on waiting for you and as I walked back to the beach, my energy started to drain from my body. I was still walking towards the beach until I didn't have enough energy to hold myself up and then I collapsed but I didn't hit the ground. Two cold arms wrapped around me, preventing me from hitting the ground. Then I heard Lucian telling me to relax. My energy was still draining when I fell unconscious. Then I woke back up in Volturra," I explained.

"Who's Lucian?" Carlisle asked.

"He's a new guard for the Volturi, he said he was a vampire but a different type of vampire." Just as I said this, Carlisle's expression turned worried.

"Bella, what did he say he was?" Carlisle asked, almost sounded demanding.

"He said he was a Tragir," I told Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed, "It looks like we're going to have another problem." By the way Carlisle acted, it seem like a Tragir was something bigger than I thought.

"Tragirs aren't a type of vampire, it's actually flipped around." Carlisle started to explain. "Vampires are a breed of Tragirs and Tragirs are older and more powerful than vampires. It's unknown when Tragirs were created because they were made way before vampires came to be. Tragirs are actually the reason vampires are created but as you know, some vampires have an ability and it's rare for a vampire to have more than one. For a Tragir, it's common for them to have at least two abilities and some of them have up to four. One big difference between Vampires and Tragirs is how they become them. As you know, to become a vampire you need to be bitten but, a Tragir is different. Tragirs are born and not made. You can't turn into a Tragir, you can only be born as one by both of your parents being one. It's rare for a Tragir to be born if only one of your parents are a Tragir but it's not unheard of. It is common for a male Tragir to be born than a female," Carlisle explained.

"You said they have abilities, but what kind of abilities do they have?" I asked.

"It's not really known what kind of special abilities they have but, like all vampires have enhanced senses and speed. Tragirs also have those plus the ability to shapeshift into any living thing and the ability to teleport anywhere. At one point they were mistaken as ware-animals and really that's how ware-animals came to be discovered since Tragirs don't always hide what they are easily and werewolves actually become discovered by a Tragir but not actually by a werewolf when a hunter saw a Tragir turn into a wolf. Another difference between Vampires and Tragirs is how they feed. As you know, Vampires need blood to survive. Tragir can survive by drinking blood but they can also absorb energy from any living thing to survive and I think that what Lucian did to you. He absorbed your energy making you weak and passed out but not enough to kill you. Most Tragirs prefer to drink blood because it's more satisfying than when they absorb energy. They often absorb the energy from their prey to make it easier to catch them. They are also much stronger than vampires. A Tragir can easily kill a vampire but a coven of vampire could kill a Tragir depending on how strong the Tragir is. The older the Tragir is, the stronger a Tragir is." Carlisle explained.

"Then why aren't there many of them?" I asked Carlisle.

"There's still a good amount of Tragir but vampires have overpopulated Tragirs and because it's easier to create a vampire. Tragir are still populated all over the world but they tend to stay around Europe than anywhere else. The reason you never hear or really see them is because they stay hidden. There are some Tragirs who aren't fond of staying hidden. Those Tragir tend to want to control vampires, knowing they are stronger than them but they still have to be careful, vampires can still kill them."

"Can you kill a Tragir the same way as a vampire?" I asked.

Carlisle hesitated before answering, "I don't know Bella, I never heard of anyone who killed one, to stay alive long enough to tell someone."

"What are we going to do about Lucian?" I questioned Carlisle.

"I don't know yet but, we need to go and get the Lotus flower." Carlisle explained. I nodded as we headed back to Asiri.

** A/N: ****That's what a Tragir is. Review and tell me what you think of this story so far. Also, don't forget I have a poll up for which POV you want me to do so don't forget to vote or you can even just review and tell me or PM me which POV you want me to do. Hope everyone have a Merry Christmas. Also, if you have any questions about Tragirs feel free to ask. I tried to explain it as much as I can in this chapter. Have a Merry Christmas.**


End file.
